From A Dream
by cleo34
Summary: Clexa AU fic. T for now, possible M later. reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1:

"Another?"

"Another!"

This was one of the few nights Clarke had free from the hospital and she was going to use it, plus this was a celebration! Her best friend had a huge rock on her finger, engaged to a man she loved and Clarke couldn't be happier for her. She and Octavia went way back, and Lincoln was the first guy to truly capture the heart of the wild and spunky girl. The two girls threw back another tequila shot and went giggling back to the group. There was Raven, the badass rocket scientist working for a private company but was never allowed to talk about her work. Bellamy, Octavia's protective older brother who ran a local community center, and Lincoln, the quiet but funny and intelligent, not too mention attractive, that had wooed Octavia. Their crew got along famously.

Because this was such a rarity for them all to have the night free and Clarke was in a brilliant mood, she lost count of all the tequila shots. After Raven and Octavia roped her into another one she declared,

"I have to pee!"

"Why didn't you go with us ten minutes ago?" Octavia accused,

while Raven just rolled her eyes and yelled at the bartender for 3 more.

"I didn't have to go then! It's okay, I'll be back in two seconds."

The two grils let her go, and she stumbled off towards the bathroom.

…..

NEXT MORNING

Clarke woke with a gasp, a mouth as dry as the Gobi Desert, and Raven's foot in her face. She tried to get out of bed and the vertigo hit her like a train, she fell flat on her face with a huge thump.

"Guuhhrrnnn" Raven mumbled, then raised her head and whispered "Too loud…"

"Sorry sorry sorry" Clarke crawled off to locate the nearest water and advil.

After a few more hours of sleep and several gallons of water Clarke felt somewhat human and dragged Raven to brunch with her.

"What happened last night? The last thing I remember is a tequila shot at the bar with you me and O and then I went to the bathroom."

"Brain no work. You were gone long time. More tequila. Head ow."

Clearly not getting much out of Raven she tried to call O and got no answer, but she did have a message on her phone reminding her not to be late to the charity show that afternoon.

"Shit. I forgot I have to look pretty for this charity event tonight. I have to walk a runway in a design a kid created."

"Ha! You do look like shit. Better get it together. Can me and Wick come? This sounds hilarious!"

"NO. No one from the group is allowed to come. I trust none of you to behave yourselves at this adult event other than Lincoln, but even he can get dragged down when O gets him going. I won't tell anyone the location."

"Fine fine, but if you need me to come rescue you later I'll try to be available. I'm gonna go crash in my own bed, my stomach is roiling after that breakfast sandwich."

"See you later Ray, drinks this week?"

"UGH do not even MENTION alcohol around me right now."

"Tequila, vodka, whiskey RUM GIN"

Clarke was still yelling alcohol at Raven's back until she turned the next corner, then headed home to shower.

The charity event was a mess, the dressing rooms were converted classrooms filled with clothes and boxes and people's things thrown every which way, but everyone seemed to be having fun. Clarke got her outfit and was all dressed up, she looked great actually, the dress was sky blue and had white patches that looked like clouds printed on it, with a small tiara on her head. She was done with her section of the event, walking the runway hadn't been so bad but she was still glad she hadn't let her friends come to heckle her from the crowd.

She went to grab her stuff from her dressing room and barged right in, almost hitting the girl looking at herself in the mirror on the back of the door in the face.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know these were shared! I…." She lost her words as fiery green eyes locked with hers. They seemed surprised. The woman was dressed in all black, a long leather coat that almost reached the floor layered over tall black boots, pants and black shirt. Silvery gray pieces were layered in such a way it looked like armor, but the most striking thing about her look was the black facepaint that went from brow to brow, with streaks reaching towards her chin. It made her already bright green eyes glow, and Clarke had to clear her throat to compose herself.

She stood up straighter, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

The girl stared at her impassively, as though waiting for something else. After a beat, she replied, "Yes."

"I just needed to get my stuff out of here, and change, I'll wait outside."

"No, stay, I'm almost done. You can begin gathering your things."

She turned back to the mirror as if dismissing Clarke, who stared at her profile for a moment, admiring the intricate braids in her hair before turning to try and locate all her things among the mess.

"I like your braids. Did you do them yourself?"

"Yes."

"Have you been down the runway yet? I didn't see you."

"No."

Discouraged by how short the girl was being with her, Clarke stopped asking questions.

After a minute or two of Clarke digging around, the girl spoke,

"What are you looking for?"

Clarke blushed. How to admit you can't find your underwear?

"Umm…just…some of my clothes. It's fine. I can find it. Keep getting ready."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like help?"

Clarke looked up at the suddenly much closer voice. Her green eyes were softer, questioning, and suddenly Clarke flashed back…

 _Breathing hard, Clarke gulped down some water. Her coach wouldn't let her be out long, she was one of the better players, and she loved running circles around the other girls. She knew it wouldn't be forever, her mom was teaching her some basics of healthcare and she was already hooked. She knew she wanted to be a doctor and this was one of the last summers she could play basketball. The new facility was amazing. Nothing better than brand new floor and baskets._

 _She glanced around at the crowd. Double take. Long beautiful neck. Full lips. Bored face. But the eyes. They were so green._

" _Clarke! I need you! They're on a ten point run!"_

 _She whipped her head back around, they were suddenly losing. She hopped back on the court, but the next time she looked, the eyes were gone._

"I think I've seen you before."

Surprise flashed across the green eyes,

"At the tournament day for the basketball camp the college runs, right after the new arena opened? Did you go to school there?"

Strangely, Clarke thought she recognized disappointment before the face turned into stone again.

"No. Do you need my help?"

Clarke immediately blushed again, having forgotten it was her underwear she was looking for. She stood up and was surprised how close the two were standing.

"Uh, um…I just lost my…um…my underwear." She mumbled.

Clarke was looking at the ground and didn't see the small smile flit across the other girl's face.

"What color and style?"

Clarke finally looked up to a face expressing no emotion and a sense of relief flooded through her. Neither of them moved. Blue eyes staring into green. Clarke felt a flood of…attraction? She had never reacted this strongly to a stranger. She glanced at her lips. The girl definitely noticed. She cocked her head to the side. She took a few steps forward, and Clarke mirrored her, moving backward until she hit the wall. Clarke's breathing increased, did she want to kiss her? Those green eyes…

The girl stepped closer, put her hand to the left of Clarke's head, then leaned down, and grabbed Clarke's missing pair of underwear off a waist high pile of clothes. She dangled them on the edge of her finger,

"Are these them?"

"Yes." Clarke replied with a quiet breath. She reached out and took them, but still neither girl moved.

Green eyes flickered down to Clarke's lips, and she leaned in,

"Commander ready? 2 minutes!" Someone yelled from outside the room. Clarke jumped, but the other girl held steady.

"Coming." She called loudly but calmly. She removed her hand and took a step back from Clarke. She looked her up and down, and with a small smile on her face said,

"Goodbye, Sky Princess."

Clarke stared at her dumbly until she was almost out of the room,

"Goodbye, Commander."


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke hadn't told any of her friends of her mysterious encounter. Clarke couldn't find the girl anywhere after the show and no one seemed to know or care exactly who she was. She eventually gave up, thinking it was ridiculous to be chasing after a woman whose name she didn't know. She had seemed so familiar, and Clarke had responded so viscerally to her. The facepaint and green eyes haunted her dreams, but she was just as much a ghost in real life.

Clarke was on her way to a big meeting, Ark Hospital had picked her to be the voice of her own proposal, a merger to Clan Empire. It was a controversial merger but essential in Clarke's eyes if they wanted to be truly successful and help the city. Clan empire was made of twelve sectors that covered almost every sector of business, except medical. It was why Clarke thought it was the perfect fit. Clan empire was in a bit of flux at the moment, it's previous CEO had left a major vacuum of power and she knew the company had recently come together and united under a new leader, but no one knew anything about the keen business mind that chose to rule behind closed doors.

She hopped on an elevator and just as the doors were about to close, a woman stepped on. As she crossed over Clarke's body to press the button, their eyes met. Green to blue.

"Hi." Clarke managed.

The girl continued to look at her as she pushed her button and stepped back.

"Hello."

"You know you left me on a hook last time. I couldn't find you anywhere. I looked."

"I apologize. I had to leave." The girl shifted somewhat uncomfortably as the elevator doors finally closed and it started to move.

Clarke took a step towards her. And another. Until this time it was green eyes backed against a wall, looking nervous, and breathless, though her chin was up, still seeking power.

"You played with me." Clarke accused.

With an eyebrow cocked, she replied "And did the plaything like being played with?"

Suddenly hands were on Clarke's hips and she was being rotated and pushed against the back wall of the elevator. Clarke's hips were now trapped by her hips, and the other girls forearms framed both sides of Clarke's head. Their lips were inches apart, and green eyes bored into blue.

"What's your name?" Clarke asked.

"Lexa."

The elevator dinged and Clarke was free. Lexa looking composed strode out of the elevator with purpose. Clarke took another moment before she walked out as well, but Lexa was nowhere in sight. Having disappeared in the bustling masses of this floor. Dumbfounded, Clarke looked around, but gave up, starting to think Lexa was some sort of figment of her imagination. She sighed and walked over to reception.

"Hi, my name is Clarke Griffin, I'm here to see the CEO? I have a meeting."

She got directions and turned a million corners until she was again in front of another receptionist. This area was much quieter, with huge windows overlooking Polis. She could spot Ark's unique structure from here.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist interrupted her admiring.

"Yes! Sorry, yes. I have a meeting? Clarke Griffin."

"Sit right over there. The CEO just arrived."

After another few minutes of gazing out the window, the receptionist ushered her inside.

"She's just finishing a phone call, sit right there."

Clare looked around at the office, it was warm, but simple. Not ostentatious or over decorated. The nameplate said Alexandria Woods, CEO. There was a picture on the wall with the college's new basketball arena. There was a present on the desk that said "Thank you for attending and dressing up! –The TonDC Foundation" And even then, Clarke didn't put two and two together. Until she hung up the phone and turned around.

"Lexa." Clarke breathed.

Surprise flitted across Lexa's face but she composed herself quickly. Standing and putting out her hand.

"Lexa. Nice to meet you. You must be the representative for Ark Hospital, Clarke Griffin."

So surprised was Clarke that she never noticed she didn't introduce herself. She jumped up.

"Yes! Um, hi. Sorry I'm normally more put together than this I just…sorry. Let me try this again. Hi, Clarke Griffin of Ark Hospital, nice to meet you."

Clarke stuck out her hand, and when the two touched something passed between them, and they stared at one another for a beat too long before Lexa cleared her throat.

"Please sit down, "she gestured.

After Clarke took her seat Lexa sat on the chair next to her, rather than behind her desk, and both turned their chairs towards each other.

"So, tell me about your proposal."

Clarke struggled at first, still too nervous to hit her stride, but Lexa's patient and focused gaze calmed her down and soon she hit her stride. After getting through the outline of the proposal, Lexa interrupted.

"I've heard enough for now. I'm interested and want to hear more details. However, I didn't have lunch and am starving. Join me?"

"Umm, I'm not sure that's…"

"It's a business lunch Clarke. Or are you afraid of being alone with me?"

"No. Fine. Where to?"

"I know a place."

On the way down to the lobby countless people nodded their and quietly and respectfully murmured "Ms. Woods." Lexa's head was held proud but she nodded in return to each one, for some even murmuring their name back. Clarke was impressed with the presence Lexa commanded. She was clearly held in the highest regard.

Once inside the town car, Lexa turned her gaze on Clarke.

"Are you on the board of the hospital?"

"No, I'm just a doctor there. My mother is on the board so I have some sway, it's how I got them to even consider this proposal in the first place."

"Did someone with a business degree talk you through the basics?"

"I had a rebellious phase in college where I thought I wouldn't follow in my mother's footsteps and become a doctor, I'd become a businesswoman instead."

Lexa looked amused and impressed for a moment as she studied Clarke's face.

"What about you? How did you become a CEO so successful and at such a young age?"

"I was a child prodigy. I had that killer instinct they look for in young potential leaders in business, I just happened to be 30 years younger than anyone else as qualified as me to take over. "

Lexa finished the short description that said very little of how she came to power right as they pulled up to a smaller but impressive building. Every bit of architecture was well thought out, it had a modern homey feel, with lots of wood and soft but bright lights.

As they were getting out of the car a shorter woman with a shaved head stood quietly watching them. She had a look on her face that read she was not be messed with, but she greeted Lexa with respect and the two seemed very familiar.

"Indra, hello, this is Clarke. She'll be dining with me today. Can we get a quiet table for two?"

"Sha, Heda, we can get you a place in the back. Anything you're craving today?"

"Whatever Clarke desires will be fine."

Indra looked to her, not quite with hatred but a definite dislike.

"Um. Chef's choice? I eat anything."

Indra nodded to her and spun on her heel, speaking a few words to someone else at the front of the restaurant who led them to the back where a private table was already set. Lexa pulled out the chair for Clarke who wasn't sure how to react.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

As Lexa pushed in the chair under Clarke, she leaned slightly over her shoulder, so Clarke could feel the warm breathe tickle the spot where her shoulder and neck met. Her heart began to race. She leaned her head away instinctively, exposing more of her neck, but Lexa only stood up slowly, moving away rather towards Clarke. She rounded the table and seated herself, green eyes were smoldering. The two stared at one another.

"Lexa, I…" Clarke's phone started ringing.

"Hold on…hello? What? Okay. How soon? Yes I can be there. Yes I should be there before the ambulance. MmHm. Okay. See you soon. Lexa I'm so sorry. I have to go, there's an emergency and I'm-"

"It is fine. I understand. Go, we'll reschedule."

"Thank you."

Clarke quickly rose and started towards the exit, but Lexa caught her wrist.

"It's been a pleasure."

Clarke looked down at her and her stomach flipped. _I am the only one feeling this? Does she make everyone feel like this? No, of course not, you haven't seen her seduce…seduce? Is she seducing me? Whatever she's doing it's working._

"For me…as well."

"Take the town car. Gustus can come pick me up after I've eaten."

"Thank you."

Gustus seemed to know where he was going already, he didn't say a word or ask Clarke any questions, just opened the back door for her and took off straight for the hospital. Clarke stared out the window, wondering what Lexa was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke dragged herself up the stairs to her apartment. It had been the longest. Fucking. Day. Her nerves were fried after surgeries all night and her morning meeting and kind of lunch with one of the most powerful and intimidating women she had ever met. _Who was possibly trying to seduce her. Or was that in Clarke's head? No way. The elevator. That was no coincidence. Did she know who I was then? She didn't ask my name back…and then she knew my name in the office. Maybe the receptionist told her? And then in the office, she teased me about hesitating to go to lunch with her…_ A package in front of her door interrupted her rambling thoughts. She smelled food. Delicious, mouthwatering, I-would-kill –something-to-eat-that-aromas. It was coming from the package. There was a note.

 _In case you skipped dinner as well. –Lexa_

A small but genuine smile grew on Clarke's face from the gesture. She unlocked her apartment and feasted on the most delicious meal she'd had in a long time. Then as everyone was starting their day she collapsed onto her bed, kicked off her shoes, and promptly fell asleep.

….

20 HOURS LATER

Clarke woke from the dead slowly. Rising out of a pleasant dream with music in the background and green eyes staring into hers, she stretched and started her "morning" routine, which could really happen at any hour of the day depending on her schedule. She went on a run, made coffee, a slow breakfast, and started reading through emails while she listened to messages. She almost burnt her mouth on a boiling sip of coffee when the voice running through her thoughts was suddenly present in her headphones.

"Hello Clarke, this is Lexa. Lexa Woods. We need to reschedule our meeting to go over the rest of your proposal. Please call me back. My number is…"

The first part of the message was broken, while the second was hurried. _Was she nervous? Do I make her nervous? Why didn't she have her secretary call me?_ Clarke dropped everything and called back Lexa before she had time to think too much.

"Alexandria Woods."

Hearing her clipped, harsh greeting, Clarke stumbled.

"Le…Lexa? It's Clarke. Clarke Griffin."

"Clarke? Hello, I've been waiting for your call." Her voice was so much softer, familiar, after she knew who she was speaking to.

"Yes, hi, sorry, I kinda skipped a day. Doctor hours."

"No apology needed."

"When are you free? I'm sure your schedule is more structured than mine. I can shuffle shifts around if need be."

"Can you come to my office around 1:00?"

"Yes?"

"I look forward to seeing you." Clarke's stomach flipped. She steadied herself before she replied.

"You too."

…..

THAT AFTERNOON

Clarke was nervous. She hadn't felt nervous like this since before she lost her virginity to her first love (who turned out to be an absolute idiot in the end), and she couldn't shake them. _Get it together Griffin. This is a business meeting. Business._ She looked at the big building one more time, then went inside. She wasn't ambushed in the elevator this time, nor did she see Lexa on her floor. She got directions to the CEO's office again (the place was huge) and the same receptionist greeted her.

"Hello Ms. Griffin, Ms. Woods is in another meeting, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

After another 15 minutes the doors finally opened and lots of older men and women walked out chatting amongst themselves, and disappeared into the elevators. She turned back to the doors and there were those green eyes boring a hole into her soul. She felt that look from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, and then she felt it again when Lexa said her name. She loved the way Lexa enunciated it, cherished the word, spoke it so familiarly.

"Clarke, welcome. Please come inside. Rachel hold all my calls."

Clarke was surprised Lexa was giving her so much attention, but was secretly pleased.

"Would you like some water?"

"No, thank you."

"Please, sit."

She offered her a spot on the couch this time, with a coffee table in front of it. Her proposal was laid out on the table already, and copies had been made.

"You made copies?"

"For all the men at the meeting that just left. I looked through your proposal after you left lunch. I like it. It's sound. You did your research well. Those were all the leaders of my sectors, and I want to make sure they like the proposal as well before I pursue it further with you."

"If you already read through it so thoroughly and passed on the proposal what am I doing here?"

Lexa suddenly looked sheepish.

"I thought we might eat lunch, since you had to leave last time. I had Indra send over a meal, it should be arriving soon."

Clarke was surprised once again. _I've never been….courted? Like this. She is surprising me at every turn. I've had guys pursue me before but I've never felt so desired…_

The warmth low in her belly grew, while Lexa watched her, waiting on a reply.

"If it's as good as the food left on my front door the other night, I'm in."

"So you enjoyed it?"

"It was amazing! Thank you by the way. Where did she learn to cook like that?"

"All over, she travelled everywhere to learn as much as she could, she's my favorite chef and usually caters any events I do."

The conversation began flowing easily, though Clarke still found it difficult to learn new things about Lexa, she usually kept her answers short and quickly followed with another question about Clarke. The food was delicious, but as they were finishing up Rachel knocked on the door and Lexa had another meeting to attend in 15 minutes.

"Thank you for the reminder Rachel, take your lunch break while I'm in this meeting. Clarke, can I escort you downstairs? Gustus will take you wherever you need to go."

"There's no need, I can walk, I enjoy it."

"If you insist, but I will call Gustus anyway in case you change your mind." She gave a pointed look at Rachel as she said this while she gestured for Clarke to walk ahead with her. "

They were quiet as they waited for the elevator, and stayed that way until the doors closed. The tension rose. Clarke could feel it on the back of her neck. Her heartrate picked up, breathing shallow. Then Lexa turned towards her.

"When can I see you again?" She asked in a low voice, "Are you free for dinner tomorrow?"

"I should be done at 7." Clarke could barely keep the tremble out of her voice.

"Can I pick you up at 8?" With those green eyes staring at her, Clarke would have said yes to anything.

"From the hospital. I'll just change there."

The elevator dinged, and noise reentered the small bubble the two had been in, and the tension subsided. Lexa walked her outside the building.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want Gustus's services?"

"Yes, it's a nice day out."

"Well then, I will see you tomorrow, Sky Princess." Her green eyes danced as she said it, and she traced with her pointer finger the outside of Clarke's hand. It caused a tingle of excitement to race up her arm and into her chest.

"Until then, Commander."


	4. Chapter 4

"O, I'm freaking out."

"Clarke where the fuck have you been? Neither Raven or I have heard from you in 3 days and then I get a barrage of text messages That make absolutely no sense. How does 'lost panties in dressing room she found them' immediately followed by 'ghost girl couldn't find her' make any sense? Did you have a 6th sense moment?"

"O, I have a date."

"WHAT! TELL ME THE DETAILS! SINCE WHEN? HOW DO I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

After relaying the whole story so far to Octavia as best she could, her only reply was "Girl, you got it bad. Good luck."

"O! What does that mean? What does that mean?"

"It means good luck. You only find people you're this instantly connected to every once in awhile, and that's only if it's not all in your head. Certainly doesn't sound like it though. What are you going to wear? Do you know what you're doing?"

"All she told me was dinner. She doesn't seem like the glamorous type though, she's not ostentatious."

"Alright then go simple, any of your shirts or more casual dresses that compliment your eyes, and sandals or boots, your choice. Don't wear any jewelry that will get tangled when you guys finally make out."

"O! You're terrible. I'm only listening to the part of your advice that didn't directly refer to my sex life."

"This entire conversation has been about your sex life so you better get laid."

Clarke hung up without letting Octavia get another crack in about her sex life, and went to take a shower. She tried not to let her mind wander about tomorrow night but those green eyes kept popping up in her thoughts. She eventually had to turn the temperature of the water down.

…

THE NEXT EVENING

Clarke put the finishing touches on her makeup. She had followed Octavia's advice and kept it casual with a cobalt top, black pants and black boots. She was ready at 8:00 on the dot, and walked out to find Lexa sitting in the lobby waiting for her. She stood up and her eyes widened for a moment before she recomposed herself.

"Clarke, you look lovely. Worthy of a sky princess."

"Not so bad yourself Commander. Where to?"

"Unfortunately there is trouble up north with some of our businesses. I have to travel there this evening to take care of some things. I brought dinner in the car in hopes you would accompany me to the airport? I promise I'll make it up to you when I return."

Clarke crushing sense of disappointment was only appeased by the apology and hopefulness in Lexa's voice and eyes, it was subtle, but Clarke was beginning to pick up on the undercurrents of emotion held carefully in place by her mask.

"Of course, when will you return?" Lexa looked relieved that Clarke was already eager to plan the next meeting, he shoulders relaxed, though it was barely noticeable.

"The day after next. Shall I pick you up at 8 again?" They had turned towards the doors and were now walking side by side.

"That should work."

Lexa opened the door for her and more delicious smells hit Clarke in the face. She stopped before getting in and turned to Lexa over the door,

"Indra?"

"Who else?" A small smile danced on Lexa's lips.

They ate and talked about their day on the way to the airport, knees touching. Clarke made Lexa laugh, and it was one of the most amazing sounds Clarke had ever heard. And her smile was stunning. It remained on her lips as a smaller version for the rest of the ride. They pulled into a smaller part of the airport where a private jet with "CLAN EMPIRE" depicted on the side waited. Gustus began loading luggage onto the plane and Clarke got out with Lexa to say goodbye.

"Clarke, thank you for accompanying me. I apologize for the sudden change in plans."

"It's no problem, bribe me with Indra's cooking any day." Clarke joked.

"Oh, is that all you're here for?" Lexa threw right back at her.

And with that small tease, Clarke got serious. He smile disappeared, and she looked into Lexa's eyes.

"No."

Lexa's smile had left now too, her face was reserved but there was something right under the surface. Her eyes were the only window. He pupils were dilated, and she stepped into Clarke, pressing her against the side of the car. It was the first time since the elevator she had been so _close,_ and now she overwhelmed with her presence.

Her lips hovered just above Clarke's, and her arms trailed slowly up Clarke's sides until they cupped either side of her face. She stroked her thumb over Clarke's bottom lip, and her mouth dropped open with a shallow gasp. Lexa bent down slightly and pressed her lips softly against Clarke's. She pulled back for a moment and Clarke brought her hands up to Lexa's hips and pulled her against herself. Lexa's lips pressed into hers again, this time growing in intensity. One of Lexa's hand locked on the back on Clarke's neck, the other wrapping around her body. Clarke had wrapped both arms around Lexa and was pulling her in tightly, wanting, _needing_ to feel more of her. They were so lost in the way Lexa's hands were tangling in Clarke's hair and the battle between their lips that it took the pilot starting the plane engine to snap them back to reality.

Lexa stepped back but her eyes were fiery and dark, Clarke's eyes called for her not to leave, but duty called.

"Be well." Lexa said in a low voice.

"You too." Clarke replied. She watched her walk onto the plan, wondering where the hell that kiss had been her whole life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Lexa cruised into the bar with Gustus on her flank and a small nod to the bouncer, who had hustled to unclip the barrier as soon as he caught sight of the car pulling up. She felt out of place, a rare feeling, here on business when everyone who surrounded her were so clearly drowning themselves in pleasure. She knew where the office was, this particular bar doubled as the head office of several nightclubs in the area, which in turn was controlled by a larger business owned by Clan Empire. And the guy who ran the business liked to do business at night, Lexa's meetings with him were usually the last of her day.

She walked towards the bathrooms, and started cruising right by the long line of women leaning up against the wall. The offices were through a barely noticeable door at the end of the hallway, and Lexa would have cruised right in, if Clarke hadn't picked that particular moment to be righteous about line etiquette.

"Um, 'SCUSE me whaddyou think you're doin'? There is a LINE here." Clarke stepped in her path.

Lexa stopped, shocked that someone was blocking her way. It happened so incredibly rarely, never anymore. She had such control over her life, and here was this wild, drunken thing, with indignant but hazy blue eyes and tightly crossed arms. She swayed lightly, and Lexa was sure she could tip over any second.

"I see that."

"You see that? And you're still just gonna waltz right in past all these girls? That is a heinous act against your fellow women! We have all waited in this damn line for a million hours and I have to PEE." Clarke gestured wildly, and Lexa just cocked her head to the side for a moment. This small but impassioned speech took Lexa aback. It was just not often that anyone stood up to her anymore.

"I'm headed to a different bathroom, would you like to come? You won't have to wait in the line."

Clarke's angry, intense face was suddenly confused. Lexa was sure she was surprised at the turn the conversation had taken. Lexa had just surprised herself. _Why did I just invite this drunken mess to the back?_

Even Gustus, stone face Gustus who said so little, looked quickly at Lexa and shifted uncomfortably. Lexa just waited for Clarke to decide, who thought for another moment then gestured wildly again,

"Lead me then, O Bearer of Secret Bathrooms."

Lexa laughed, suddenly and loudly, which Clarke took in stride and Gustus let visual shock appear on his face. Lexa didn't notice, too enamored with this creature to look at her bodyguard/driver. She walked on, Clarke falling in step with her and Gustus behind. Lexa managed to decipher what Clarke was doing out and understood it was for some person named O's engagement celebration. They chatted and Clarke was surprisingly coherent for how sloshed she was, however grandiose and loud her delivery of answers were. Everything excited her, and Lexa merely watched, entertained at meeting this truest self of a stranger, who clearly lost every anxiety and piece of self-consciousness when she was drunk. She was curious and funny and beautiful, and Lexa fell hard and fast. She wasn't even sure the moment she had walked off the edge of the cliff, it could have been the second Clarke stepped in her path. Or maybe it was when she introduced herself so properly, with a handshake and firm eye contact until she dissolved into giggles when she said 'how do you do'. But really, it probably happened in that small amount of space that exists right before you kiss somebody, right before Clarke kissed her.

She had let Clarke use the bathroom and they had talked for nearly 30 minutes while the owner of the business was caught in traffic. Gustus was off running errands and Lexa walked Clarke back to the door leading to the club.

"You'll be safe, right Clarke? Your friends are still here? I'm afraid to let you back out there in this condition."

"Yes yes yeeeeeees I'll be fiiiiiine. I swear. My friends like to stay out ridiculously late at these types of things. They'll be there. They'll be drinking still."

"I've enjoyed talking with you, Clarke. I doubt you'll remember any of this."

"Sadly I don't think I will either." Clarke did look disappointed by this thought.

"Maybe I should do something that I won't forget…"

Lexa was confused, until Clarke turned towards her with purpose. She saw it in her eyes. Clarke looked down at Lexa's lips with only the kind of unfocused intensity a drunk person can. Lexa internally struggled in this moment, not wanting to take advantage of Clarke, admitting that she really wanted to kiss Clarke, and not wanting Clarke to forget this, to forget her, pulled at her all at once.

Clarke lightly brushed an errant strand of hair back and looked up at Lexa, making eye contact before leaning in slightly, hovering, right in that space before she kissed her. Blue eyes connected with green, and then shut as Clarke moved that last bit to press her lips against Lexa's. It was short, it was sweet, it had more innocence in it than most sober kisses. Clarke pulled back with a happy little smile and then disappeared out into the sea of music and people. Lexa stood there for a moment after, wondering if she had just had an intense hallucination. But no, the burning sensation on her lips was too real. Felt too raw. She went home that night wondering how the hell she was going to find Clarke Griffin, but how would she explain? _She won't have any idea who am I. If she doesn't remember the kiss she'll just think I took advantage of her. If she does remember what if she regrets it?_ The doubts piled on, and sleep took her fitfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6:

Lexa's day was chaotic, following the train of her thoughts that was careening around her head. _Who is she? Could I find her? Do I want to find her? Does she want me to find her?_ The circumstances in which the universe had pushed Clarke into her life were not he idea of a good joke. But clearly, it thought itself hilarious because that afternoon she nearly had her head bashed in by a door, and who was on the other side? The blonde vixen, looking slightly worse of the wear but still lovely. In fact, she radiated. Decked in a flowy blue dress that complimented her eyes and a small corwn that made them seem to sparkle. Lexa just stared a moment, letting her surprise show, until she realized Clarke showed no recognition in her eyes. Her face went stone, but emotions were reeling behind the mask.

 _She doesn't recognize me. I knew she wouldn't recognize me. Why am I so disappointed? She was so drunk, is that really what I'm into? Maybe I'm just lonely…oh shit, did she ask a question? What was it? Am I okay?_

Lexa squeezed out a yes but kept her answers to all Clarke's questions short, devoid of any emotion. She couldn't risk it. After a little bit of silence, Lexa got outside her own head long enough to notice Clarke was digging through the absolute mess of a dressing room, clearly missing something.

 _Did she just blush? Why did she blush? Does she remember?_

Lexa walked a little closer and offered her help, and was surprised when she _did_ see recognition in those eyes. She was just as quickly disappointed, then saw a window of opportunity in which to gauge Clarke's sober interests in her. The vulnerability with which Clarke admitted to having lost her underwear made her smile, but she quickly returned to her mask to protect Clarke's feelings. Seeing the relief on her face when Lexa wasn't laughing was enough, and Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes. They were so incredibly blue. _Did her pupils just dilate?_

She spotted Clarke's underwear, right as she realized Clarke had just looked at her lips. She took a step forward, daring Clarke, and Clarke moved back. Lexa kept up the dance, shocked at herself for how powerful she felt, Clarke yielding to her but stay just out of reach. _I affect Clarke. She is attracted to me._

The thought dumbfounded Lexa. This was such a role reversal from the previous night. Lexa had felt so enraptured by Clarke's spell that she never expected to be the same catnip for Clarke. And it was so obvious, her breathing rate increased, pupils dilated, so obviously in anticipation of something, anything happening next. Lexa observed all this, and took it in stride when her costume name was called.

She had planned to find Clarke after her piece, to talk more, invite her out, do whatever felt right, she just knew she needed to see her again. But Gustus had rapidly pulled her away from the show and handed her her phone in the car, immediately taking off for the airport. Anya had been in an accident.

Lexa was crushed by her death. She descended into a quiet depression and threw herself into work. The days passed into week and passed into months until suddenly she leaned over one morning to press the button for her floor and there was golden blonde hair and the smell of lavender and the brightest blue eyes and Lexa was thrown back in the present, back into the right here and right now. It scared her, the rush of emotion that walked her back against the elevator wall, she had been numb since Anya's death and this was almost overwhelming. So she did what she could fought back. She pressed herself into Clarke. She held her face close. She could feel Clarke's chest rising and falling and her heart beating rapidly and she was so _alive._ And then the elevator dinged right as she couldn't take it anymore and she strode out of the elevator and far away from this emotional rollercoaster, into the safe quiet corner of her office.

After a minute or two to compose herself she reviewed her morning meetings and made a few calls, about the office visits she had done early this morning, ending the last one right as her first meeting was supposed to start. And the universe was really playing jokes on her when she turned her chair around to find blue eyes gazing into her soul. Again.

She made Clarke nervous again and was surprised again at the power she felt to make someone so nervous. She did it often in the business world but usually it was her power and money and lawyers and business persona that intimidated, not herself, not the Lexa she found herself being a little more of around this doctor, who was continually surprising her at every turn. After that small bit of sober Clarke she got, Lexa was even more wrapped up in Clarke's spell. She fit her into every open space of schedule she could, and was even more surprised when Clarke kept saying yes to more meetings, yes to more food, and then let Lexa kiss her like she had wanted to since the second she saw her in that dressing room.


End file.
